Code Geass: Life In Its Simplest Form
by fight for your life
Summary: An Alan Mooresque take on the Geass universe, implementing satire, psychological realism and mystical self-indulgence. Basic concept: At the year 2045, the world was on the brink of nuclear war, waged over two newly found "super resources" that have 10x the energy of any previously existing material. A misfit group of playboys and soldiers decided something drastic had to be done.


Code Geass: Life in its Simplest Form

Tales of Love or Death

Of Choice or Comfort

Of Vice and Versa

Prologue: Artistic License

"I SAW BLOOD DRIP FROM THE SUN"

"_Turning now to The Age of Revolution which marks the most dreadful era of Brittania's history where the ideals we hold most dearly were ridiculed as fossilised remains of Colonial barbarians by revolutionaries determined to abolish all the monarchies of the earth. Many of these freedom fighters as it were, were no more than honorary Brittanian land owners unsatisfied with the bounties the imperial family bestowed upon them. It was the first and only insurrection the empire has suffered. Those once loyal to Brittania sought to break our unity…" _

"LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"It's just to calm you. Be still, the needle might break"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, LET GO OF ME"

"…_The princess Alexandria suffered unspeakable humiliations at the hands of these idealists, who over that three week period found their barbarian enemies within themselves. I urge you to not view the next four pages children as you will not… well… you will never trust your fellow classmates again, not with secrets, opinions, or even your safety. I cannot stop you, but please, so your smiles can still light my day, don't…is that your hand Lady Cornelia?" _

"_Lady Celia, are you crying?" _

"_Mother?" _

"_Milly, I told you before, in class time you address me as Lady Celia… I'm fine though sweetie. When you're older, I'll tell you, if you want. But for now, please take my word for it. Is that clear" _

"_Yes Lady Celia" _

"…_good" _

"What did you inject me with!?"

"Don't worry"

"What did you inject me with!?"

"I've done it before"

"What have you done before? What have you done before?!"

"I won't ask you again Amalie, calm yourself"

"You violet haired Motherfucker, what the hell have you done to me!?

"What did you call me!?"

"_She was saved though, wasn't she Lady Celia?" _

"_Thankfully she was, Lady Cornelia. And in such a manner that makes this chapter bearable. A serving girl of the Goldwich estate where she was imprisoned had befriended her and by a miracle circumstance, that girl was none other than of Valkyrian descent. She had been a prisoner as well of the revolutionaries who intended to exploit her strength to fight the empire. All her life, she was led to believe that the imperial family was responsible for the evil that had been done to her, but, but then she had encountered Alexandria and… oh not again, sorry… and she saw her divine grace and her selflessness and realised she was lied to. And in the serving girl, Alexandria found her knight, a tortured soul that she could nurture for the remainder of her life since there; there they had robbed her of the chance of motherhood. That part is what made these tears of mine so you know. So, bonded by the pain they both endured, both the girl and Alexandria rose up not only against mortal men, but against an evil that would have engulfed all of humanity if they… had not both imposed their sorrow and wrath upon their captors. The serving girl was now a hero of the empire, and also the first woman to ever be bestowed a knighthood, by Alexandria. She had never been named, until Princess Alexandria offered one to her, which she took. History now knows her as Baroness Alexia, the white widow._

"Now, take me to D.C"

"Captain Johansson, give me that shotgun immediately!"

"Go to hell"

"AHHHH"

"OH SHIT, FUCK, NO"

"Shots"

"Shots"

"Hey I heard a shot"

"Over here, get a medic!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE JOHANSSON"

"GET A MEDIC! OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

"MEDIC, MEDIC"

"Oh fuck, no, no, no. Haze man, don't die on me"

"You… sorry… then?"

"…yeah"

"Save it, you… fucking psychopath. AHHHH… LET GO OF MY ARM"

"Well fuck you too, baby killer"

"AHHHHH"

"_ahh, I know why she is called white widow" _

"_Would you enlighten us then, you're highness" _

"_Baroness Alexia married the princess, is that right?" _

"_Lady Cornelia, those are rumours" _

"_It's easy though, Euphy and me have been married five times already, haven't we Euphy?" _

"_But that is make believe, mam, you two know that" _

"_Do they?" _

"_John, don't start" _

"_Whatever you say my angel" _

"_There is no historical evidence to prove that they were ever married, Lady Cornelia" _

"_Why then did she dress only in white after Alexandria died, huh? Was she happy?" _

"_I implore you to speak about your ancestors more respectfully, your highness" _

"_Implore nothing; you know in your heart they loved each other" _

"_That's enough! Please be…" _

"_Am I spoiling it for you?" _

"…"

"…_I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that" _

"_(Sob) whatever do you mean?" _

"_I read the four pages" _

"…_they did love each other Cornelia. Know that, they loved each other from the moment their eyes crossed, you understand me?" _

"…_Yes" _

"_Sit down" _

"_One more thing, if I might"_

"_Sure, go ahead" _

"_Will I ever find a knight that would love me like that?" _

"_Well firstly, it is their duty to protect you, not love you. It's important to remember that. You should not expect that of them. I could point out several of your ancestors to whom which I would gladly give that advice to. Would you like their names?" _

"_I think I know them already. It is a beautiful story though, told beautifully as well, I must add" _

"_I… I really appreciate that your highness" _

"uhhhhhhhhh"

"It's ok… I gave her a sedative"

"Johannson, you're a disgrace to the uniform"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU THEN? LETTING ROYALTY DIE IN A PUBLIC TOILET OF ALL PLACES?"

"Mam, I promise you, you won't die here. MEDIC, NOW"

"I'm here, I'm here. Where were you hit M'lady?"

"Abdomen, right hand of my rib cage I think"

"Are you sure, you're highness"

"NO. Cut my coat off and look, now!"

"Mam!"

"ahh, ahh"

"Ok, let's see. You were right, your highness"

"How bad is it?"

"…Get the stretcher!"

"I can walk!"

"No your highness!"

"They're not done with me yet"

"Your highness, come back!"

"AHHHH, idiot, stubborn idiot. AHHHH"

"Quick, put her on"

"Ok, easy, easy"

"…Euphy"

"…your highness?"

"…Euphy, Euphy"

"You're going to live Cornelia Li Britannia. I swear on my family's honour!"

"…She needs me…"

"Please calm yourself mam!"

"Euphy…"

"Mam? Mam?..."

"_My Light" _

"_My Dark" _

_The dark red spiral that was the palace's study hall felt like a hollow womb structured into a draconian monument. Marianne saw this and decided there and then that no more fitting place could be found. She looked down the narrow hall and saw a half-awake Cornelia arched over a history book. She was aware that Lady Marianne was there, holding back a yawn so as she would not get a retracing of her sleep patterns and out of sheer respect for the woman, shun the reading and go straight to her room. Marianne makes herself known and walks over to Cornelia and puts her hands on her shoulders, leaning over to read. _

"_Its worthy of several plays, but it's still just the past. Live for the present Cornelia and rest for tomorrow" _

"_I'm not ready" _

"_Is that what you think?" _

"_I do not understand its value enough" _

"…_and?" _

"…_I'll disgrace the ceremony. They will sense my ignorance, they always do" _

_Marianne gently shakes her head and then takes a seat beside Cornelia who resists sending signals of vulnerability along her way so as to not endorse a physical hand resting on her back that could be followed by an embrace so tender it would feel like Marianne was channelling her very essence into her, coating her in an skin of unshakable confidence that would lead to divine victory and the world at her feet. _

"_What don't you understand?" _

_Cornelia jumped out of her heart and back into the situation _

"_Well, firstly, the origin story does not resonate with me. I mean with Lawrence the second, when he was whipped with chains, his words afterwards were "and you will face the sea of darkness and all therein that maybe explored" _

"_Yes. What is of it that bothers you?" _

"_Well…why? Who was he talking to? His children, his soldiers, the senate? There's no suggestion at all of why he said it and or why that mob lynched him. What was the point of ever recording it?" _

"…_It's a great line though, is it not?" _

"_Well, yes, it is. But it has no meaning, at least none I can find. And secondly, why does my military inauguration has to be set in some hotel in outback Anglia of all places, why not the palace?" _

"_That is where they hanged him, in the basement; Nails through his arms, lime cascaded over his face, disfigured so he could not have an open casket. I can understand if it's too much of you…" _

_The young princess scoffs _

"…_please, I'm not easily awed by such cheap shock tactics" _

"_There is a rugged beauty to it though, don't you think?" _

"_Not really" _

"_I'd even say it was romantic" _

_Cornelia looked bemused at Marianne, almost repulsed. But she was above petty classism, at least with her. She knew Marianne was being sincere and not just intentionally crass to supress tension, a pitiful social defence that Cornelia saw and despised in commoners. She quickly moved the subject along. _

"_What does the line mean to you, Lady Marianne?" _

"_Please, no formalities. This is important and we must speak heart to heart. So please, Marianne" _

_Cornelia trembles slightly _

"_Is something the matter?" _

"_I'd prefer not to do that" _

"_Fine, but if we do not, Lady Cornelia, then I will give you only advice which will nurture your sovereignty and greaten your abilities to serve the empire. Your personal development however, which includes anything your heart tells you that would undermine any of the above, will not be mentioned, ever. Is that clear?" _

"…"

"_Is that what you want?" _

"…_no…Marianne" _

_Cornelia gasps. Marianne makes no attempt to hide her disapproval with the almost comically paced shaking of her head, which later develops into a snide smile. Cornelia again knew all too well the urge to accept her behaviour as just remnants of a commoner upbringing and not as intentionally clear indications that she is being read and interpreted better than her own attempts at the empire's history would not only be unfounded but insulting to their relationship. _

"_Cornelia" _

_Marianne holds Cornelia's cheek as gently and encompassing as she imagined whenever she gazed enviously at Marianne's children being held with similar undying affection. Marianne then stood up, towering over Cornelia. _

"_You're a vicious monster Cornelia" _

_Cornelia's finally understood that sea of darkness as her heart had sunk into it and was drowning slowly within. _

"_At least, you soon will be. If I don't do this now… and they said I was evil, but you…" _

_Cornelia's now hollow chest was now tightening. Dark thoughts overflowed her as the urge to cry never was more strongly evoked within her. Was Marianne going to beat her? Did she know that well how Cornelia felt? Had she seen the scars? Did she know it was self-inflicted? Or was Marianne going to kill her? Further Lelouch's chances? No, too petty, not her nature. Maybe it was a worse motive, much worse, worse because deep down inside she really wanted it herself? Did Marianne feel like that as well? Whatever it was, she knew the flash would make it quick and cold and she wouldn't have it any other way. For that was the source of Cornelia's infatuation with Marianne, her unpredictability, her nature not governed by ego, duty, greed or fear but by a seemingly impossible harmony between the Zionist she knew as a child and the destroyer she had only read about at the academy, a goddess of death that Cornelia could only strive to be. At that moment, Cornelia slipped into a trance of shame, an emotion two, only two people could provoke from her and one of them was standing above Cornelia with a gaze she could feel burning into the back of her skull. So she slithered her hands across the table, gently stroking the oak with her gloved hands. She then pulled the white velvet off her digits and went on to lift her knees onto the table. Marianne is now the one looking bemused, slowly becoming disturbed. Cornelia crawled at a ceremonial pace to the middle of the table and lowered herself somewhat gracefully onto her stomach. Marianne in astonishment looks on. Cornelia step by step rolled onto her back, spread out her arms, then her legs… _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" _

_Like an exorcized demon, Cornelia sprung up and came to her senses _

"_What?" _

"_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT?" _

"_I, I, I… Aren't you goanna kill me?" _

"_WHAT!? NO. What made you think I'd do that!?" _

"_Better Lelouch's chances" _

"_His chances? What is wrong with you?!" _

_Relief was there, but Cornelia was overcome with guilt _

"_I'm sorry, I'm tired. Please forgive me. I just thought when you said…" _

_Marianne leaps onto the table and grabs Cornelia's throat and presses her back down on it. Cornelia moans in stark fear. _

"_What did you think? What did you think?! That I had to get rid of you? And instead of drowning you in a garden fountain years ago, I'd wait till the night before you take command of the whole damn army? I know full well you don't think I'm stupid. So what is it really?" _

_Marianne points her finger down towards Cornelia's face and grabs her by the jaw. _

"_Tell me!" _

"…_I believe none of it!" _

"_What?" _

"_Our history, it doesn't connect" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think it's all false" _

"_How come?"_

"_The abductions, the assassinations, the rebellions, the betrayals, the social barrier. How could we become this powerful when we didn't even learn from our own mistakes?" _

_Marianne jilts back slightly _

"_Why didn't we approve our defences? Why did we always conquer instead of improve on our own infrastructure?" _

_Marianne lets go of Cornelia's mouth _

"_Why didn't we focus on ourselves instead of trying to colonise the world?"_

_Those words burned in Marianne's ears. Cornelia looks on in shock as tears form in Marianne's eyes. _

"_It's a joke. It's all a joke" _

_Marianne puts her head in her hands and cries. With no restraint, she sobs a lifetime's worth burden straight into her palms and through the cracks of her fingers. _

"_I'm sorry Cornelia. I'm so sorry. Lelouch, Nunnally, forgive me" _

_Cornelia doesn't know how to act. She can't even tell if this is just another nightmare. She just gives in to a bittersweet sense of self-righteousness and shuns away from the image of her fallen idol. Ideas of commoner irrationality flooded her head once more and for the first time she felt superior to Marianne, circumstantially maybe, but superior nonetheless. And what's more, she was right all along. All by herself she thought she had uncovered the whole fakery of the only home she knew. Guilt and pride both reigned over Cornelia and without the safety of heritage or idols she turned herself over to the goddess of victory, her alter ego, the side of her that focused on the day of battle she must take and ignored the suffering she inflicted to obtain it. She broke the silence and spoke to her prisoner… _

"_So it is all bullshit then?" _

_Marianne lifts her head out of her hands _

"_I've never heard you swear before" _

"_ANSWER ME" _

"_Yes! All of it Cornelia" _

"…_All those years, you lied to your children" _

_Marianne cries some more _

"_You allowed all of us to be lied to as well. Told nothing but happy fucking fairy tales all our lives, saying we're genetically elite. Can you grasp what you've let happened!? Do you understand what's going to happen when they find out?" _

"_What do you mean; you know you can't tell anyone…" _

"_hmmmph" _

_Marianne with heavy heart threatens _

"_You think people would listen?" _

"_I'd make sure of it"_

"…_You and one army" _

_Marianne swings at Cornelia; she blocks and hits her with a surprisingly sudden burst of zeal. Cornelia grabs Marianne's nightshirt. _

"_More like me and my army" _

"_No, you'd never make it…" _

"_Says you. Says you who are in my hands…Hands that are now on your throat; I could take you all down" _

"…_You can't" _

"_Imagine; I was going to take so many nations under our flag. I wanted to be like the baroness Alexia. I as well have a princess to protect" _

"…_Euphemia?" _

"_She will be married off to some greying Diplomat if I don't do anything about it. With other colonies, she would at least have a fair choice, which I'd make sure of" _

"_You can't rule an Empire by manpower alone, you need faith. You would never get the motivation of the people to take over those countries" _

"_On the other hand, with no Empire, there would be no sovereignty, no pressure. Euphemia wouldn't have to marry"_

"_And she could live with you forever and ever and ever and ever." _

_Cornelia's eyebrows are raised in fury. She slaps Marianne across the face. Neither enjoyed the connection. _

"_Commoner!" _

_Cornelia said in a stern and artificial manner _

"_You made me like this. You ruined me! I know I'm a monster "Lady Marianne". Do you truly have any idea what you have all done to me?! What you've made me do?! I have the right and you damn well know it!" _

"_You can't…" _

_Cornelia lets go of Marianne and climbs off the table. She turns round and is about to grab her cape behind her… _

"_I know you're price Cornelia… and I'm willing to pay it" _

_Cornelia hand freezes _

"…_Anything… for your silence" _

_Cornelia winces her eyes and said hastily_

"_What's anything?" _

"_Whatever you want it to be" _

_Marianne said invitingly _

_Cornelia's face turns from disbelief into cold, perspiring anxiety. She hangs her head slightly. Biologically, it was nothing, but her and Euphemia were practically adopted by Marianne and her children without any hesitation after their mothers death. What they had done for them was invaluable and Cornelia knew it, but her mind was a blank, erased by fearful confirmation. She could no longer trust the past, so focused on the now, focused on the sweltering heat building up inside of her. Cornelia buries her face into her cape, then clips it on_

"_Say I'm pretty"_

_Marianne is puzzled; Nonetheless… _

"_You're pretty" _

"_That you're proud of me" _

"_I'm proud of you Cornelia" _

_Cornelia turns around and puts on her gloves again _

"_Recite the speech from your medal of valour ceremony" _

"…_I can't remember it" _

"_The empire is now stronger from you're efforts" _

"_Cornelia Li Britannia, the empire is now stronger from your efforts" _

"_You have shown devotion and courage on the battlefield" _

"_You have shown devotion and courage on the battlefield" _

"_With your grace and gallantry, you have brought pride upon the nation" _

"_With you grace and gallantry, you have brought pride upon the nation" _

"_Our new… _

"_No need. I remember it now" _

"_Our new colonies now stand firm and fortified and their resources more plentiful due to your defence and protection of our interests. We then hereby award you the highest military honour this nation bestows. May your allegiance to Britannia stand firm ever more" _

"_Rot" _

_Cornelia mockingly imitates the recipient award stance, bent across on one knee, right arm facing west. She then stands. An uncertain smile makes itself comfortable upon her tense expression. _

"_Crawl to me" _

_Marianne does what she's told and crawls on all fours towards Cornelia at the edge of the table. Even with the stance of a pet, Cornelia saw once more the majesty of Marianne; her face not of humiliation, not even acceptance, but of knowing. Knowing Cornelia was defenceless to her impulses and if she wanted something this badly, she was not going to deny herself having it, no matter the complexity involved. It was Cornelia's primal thirst for victory that made her equip riot police with flamethrowers which won the empire back its southern states. It is what compels her to cut herself some nights so that her darkest fantasies will not be manifested. And it was what was making her degrade a woman she respected more so than any other she has encountered because she's urged to exercise her newly found power. She wished this was the worst of her mind's excesses realised, but comparatively it was tame. She hopes that this one sweet decent will be enough for her to make peace with her desires that she would rather die than fulfil. _

"_Sit up" _

_Marianne sat up on her knees in front of Cornelia. Cornelia tries to murmur something, but can't string the words together. _

"_What now?" _

_Cornelia expression turns more vulnerable as she steps closer to victory. _

"_T.t..t..(Sigh) un…unbutton your shirt" _

_With irregular breathing and a vacant face, Cornelia watched as Marianne unsecured each button whilst never taking her eyes off of Cornelia. Every button tugged gently out of place as if each was a living, fragile entity; Images of Marianne taking as much gentle care in buttoning Nunnally's dress sear Cornelia's brain. She tries like in the field to ignore all contradictory feelings and focus on the matter at hand, but the enemy this time was too close. Nonetheless she was determined to stick it out to the end, so she permitted herself some tears which streamed silently down her cheek as Marianne reaches the final button _

"_I hope you won't be disappointed" _

"_Just do it" _

_Marianne loosens the final button and reaches inside her parted cloth, slowly, but fairly parts the shirt open. Cornelia breaths even more ecstatically, not knowing whether to moan or cry as Marianne slides her arms out of the sleeves and lets the shirt rest behind her. _

"_Impressive" _

_Cornelia said sheepishly_

"_Well…are you just going to look at them?" _

_Cornelia's uncertainty is becoming more visible with every second she darts her eyes up and down Marianne's body. Her hands start to move instinctively upwards towards the top of her cotton shirt. She unbuttons her shirt whilst trying to look at Marianne as well, but her hands misses the mark on a few and is forced to look down, never achieving the same effect. She then opens up her shirt and shows her breasts with hollow pride. _

"_Mine are better though, aren't they?" _

"_You have filled out quite well I must say" _

_Cornelia hastily close the shirt _

"_Shut up!" _

_She snaps with a little mischief. Cornelia then walks over to the edge of the table. She holds Marianne gently by the arms, closer to her face than was perceivably comfortable. She turns her head and it stays that way in stasis, like someone was pulling her back by the hair. Cornelia gulps controllably, too proud to slip into cliché, even if was as sincere as a razor blade. Tears stream rapidly down Cornelia's face. Determined to win back her dominance from five minutes ago, she says desperately… _

"_You're not my first" _

"_I won't be your last I hope" _

"…_I hope so too" _

_Cornelia was at any moment going to pull back and pretend none of this happened. After all, many of the blood line she had studied, admired, and selectively on a dim, humid Sunday, even fantasied about probably never existed. Who wasn't to say that even "The Flash" ever existed? She might be as real as Snow White, another tale of courage and chivalry that could wet even the most frigid imperialist; Maybe the produce of an arrogant, insecure, Midwestern congresswoman from years past whom guilt has corroded into a selfless mother and a saintly entity. And even if Marianne really was the beautiful walking contradiction Cornelia thought her to be up to now, her mind had already produced a warrior so fierce, stoic, confident and nimble fingered wearing an increasable imperial first generation nightmare frame uniform with gold lace decoration, symmetrically aligned crest and regiment symbols made of a spun rough material that was… just wonderful, that no woman, not even the Valkyria Baroness Alexia in physical incarnate could equal her effect. But Cornelia whilst sniffling in moral panic had then taken in the imbue of humble fragrance and unpretentious hygiene that was Marianne's scent and even if she partly held blame for so many stolen years, Cornelia had once again absorbed the sincerity of affection and understanding that had been given to her all her life by Marianne, her second mother and secretly her favourite. The knowing ignorance and melancholy resulting from her single minded notion of a lost childhood became too much for Cornelia and she quickly pressed Marianne down on the table and unthinkingly climbed on top of her, unknowingly pressing her knees into Marianne's ribs. Marianne herself was in a state of depression from experiencing the achingly candid closing curtain from a woefully pretentious broken base fantasy that she'd help create. Her senses engulfed in guilt, thinking catharsis for both of them was just a matter of hours, she ignored the clumsy positioning of Cornelia and put her arm across her back, gently stroking it up and down. It was a sensation Cornelia was familiar with. Growing up she had many fits, brief moments of fierce spite and moral nothingness that only a year ago had been diagnosed, but now any treatment at this stage could bring crippling doubt upon the integrity of the crown. Years ago, and more than once, Euphemia would be at the receiving end of these demons, before they were better contained. In one incident, Cornelia threw her against a tree and broke her arm. Time and time again Cornelia would ball her eyes out after coming to her senses, screaming and begging to be allowed to see Euphemia again, whom she would cherish and mollycoddle for weeks on end, even after her sister forgave her, which just resulted in presents and more mollycoddling. Only Marianne could calm her, not stressed by the screaming, the kicking or the biting, she would grab hold of Cornelia and talk her out of her anger, asking her what it was and why. Five minutes afterwards, she was sobbing on the shoulder of Marianne who would carefully stroke her back and sing to her one of her many lullabies. Cornelia would then start to yawn and soon fall asleep in her arms and afterwards be gently carried away to her bed. _

_All of this flooded back to both of them and as Cornelia closed in to touch Marianne's lips with her own… _

"_I…I…I can't…I…I mean…"_

_Marianne cupped her hand over the one Cornelia was pressing on the table. Cornelia out of fear of herself ignored her memories and kissed Marianne. Coming up again she saw that familiar, all understanding smile. Both with glassy eyes, Cornelia closed hers and kissed Marianne on the cheek, the neck, the shoulder… and could no more. She sank her face into Marianne's shoulder and sobbed. Silent tears slid down Marianne's face into her hair as Cornelia said tenderly… _

"_We can stop if you want" _

"…_ok" _

_Marianne said patiently as Cornelia cried in whispers, like her irrational breathing from before, only with even less control. Marianne held Cornelia's head and enclosed her arm across her back. She turned Cornelia and herself onto their sides and brought Cornelia closer, completely encompassing her within her arms. She stroked Cornelia's hair and sobbed. _

"_It's alright Cornelia. It's alright" _

_She kisses Cornelia's forehead _

"_Forgive me Marianne" _

"_I've hurt you so much, haven't I? I'm so sorry" _

"_No, it's my fault. I should have told you sooner. I…I love you so much. I love you Marianne" _

"…_You silly girl"_

"…_I don't care though, if you don't love me. I would serve you for all time. You… are my only friend"_

"_What about Euphemia and the others?" _

"_Everyone thinks I'm possessed. Euphemia understands but, she's my sister, it's…It's… I protect her from me, she doesn't protect me from myself, understand…?! Oh Goddd" _

"_It's ok, it's ok, I understand… Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" _

"…_I thought you would kill me…" _

"_Cornelia!" _

_Marianne breathed sorrowfully. She closes her eyes and holds Cornelia tighter _

"_How could you think such a thing? How could you get yourself into such a state?" _

"_When I started to think of you in my sleep, I felt so ashamed, I felt that I had betrayed you. I felt weak for thinking of you like that and I am not meant to feel weak, not ever, not about nothing, which what this was, after all, just dreams. There was no danger. We're not related, it wasn't incest. But all you've done for me and her and to just… debase you like that…I disgust you, don't I?" _

"_No, not at all, if anything I'm… flattered"_

_Cornelia poked her face out to look at Marianne with astonishment _

"_But it can't be Cornelia, you must know that" _

"_I know. I just don't find a lot in people worth liking. I've never trusted people much. You were the only one I felt safe with I guess" _

_Marianne sits up with Cornelia. She puts her shirt back on and puts her feet back on the floor. She turns to Cornelia who is rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _

"_Little by little, I'll tell you what happened, ok? But I must have your word you won't act upon it"_

"…_But it's not_ right"

"_You think that now, wait till I tell what the alternative was"_

"…_you have my word" _

_Marianne holds her finger up to her lip. Cornelia does the same. Marianne walks up to her. _

"_Also, why don't you start seeing Nonnette again? I doubt she'll ever settle for anything permanent. You two would be great" _

"…_But she's a psychopath" _

"_Maybe you should ask yourself where your anger is really coming from Cornelia. Just because you can't make it with me, doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. I mean, I'm practically a mother to you, aren't I?" _

_Cornelia closes her eyes and nods her head slowly. Marianne puts her hand on her shoulder. _

"_This is progression Cornelia. What happened tonight was a good thing, for both of us. You say you can't find anything worth liking in people. Well, maybe you're not looking close enough. Dress nice, go out once in a while, and get a good hard fuck" _

_Cornelia's head shoots up to Marianne's face. She smiles and walks off. Cornelia grabs her cape and folds the book she was reading before. She tosses it around from hand to hand, flicking through the pages. There must be two thousand pages inside, but it weighs like a feather in Cornelia's hands, completely weightless. Always had been, always would be. She places the book back on the shelf and then exits the study hall. _


End file.
